meri jaan
by katiiy
Summary: a love dovy os on full of romance, name changed as some coincidence of being two stories in same name as i dont want any1 to get confuse


**Hi friends its just a refreshment for all of you as i am back after my exam, as usual refreshment in my style full of romance**

They were in some dark place, its look like there were some big tragedy got over few minutes ago the silence after heavy storm our cid's new officer headed by only one known face were coming to place were they can see through little light they were covered with full scratches and little wound were the little red blood mark is still present their entire body. The wounds covered in the body clearly says that were they are from, still a victorious smirk which crept in face also conforms their victory story which they didn't get in bed of roses. The weakness in their body and tiredness in their eyes clearly indicates their hard work and sleepless night they spend for receiving the winning smile in their faces. No matter what still the pride walk and prestigious look says them under what background they are from. It's really proud moment for them now this success is great example and proof that they are trained from the great leader whose efficiency is undoubted by the world. From whom the two diamonds of cid were trained whom were example for pride, friendship, patriotism their seniors whose foot steps are followed by them. The smirk in their face said there encounter was not only for the country but also the cleared the vengeance of their personal agony which were firing in these officers heart for their seniors

A phone call

Acp sir: hello sachin, kya hua?

Sachin (with proud and prestigious look): **MISSION SUCCESSFUL SIR**

these tone said they succeeded in finishing the mission which they did to get rid of personal vengeance, they did for their seniors whom were went to hospitalized due to the bomb blast planted by these criminals but still they are proud for their seniors because they saved the public for whom these bomb were planted. When both seniors were hospitalized acp sir handed over the mission to sachin assist by dhusyant. From that day they worked for the case to get rid them who made their seniors in these state. And today they succeeded their long days hard work got it fruit today the entire scandal were finished from the root. There life got its meaning today

**In bureau **

Duo: kya hua sir?

Acp: finally tumare juniors badla lea liya abhijeet

Abhijeet: kya matlab hai sir

Acp: mission successful

The eyes of duo were glittered like anything they felt really proud for their juniors whom promised them to complete the mission which left by them incomplete, the shapit they had in front of them in hospital the eyes which gave a promise. The team entered in to bureau they passed a successful look to their seniors who passed a pride look to them

Acp: congratulations

Team: thank you sir

Then acp sir asked the details of missions juniors were really excited to share their proud encounter of such dangerous criminals. Sachin is really enjoying by seeing them how they share their pride moment which caught by duo they gave a smile to their best junior as well as fellow brother who always give a chance to their juniors to share the success story and takes the blame on himself when it comes to failure it's not quite wonder as he learned leadership from acp sir and followed the step of leadership of him. This the reason how he is managing the bureau when his seniors were absent. Abhijeet gave a proud smile to him, he throw an innocent smile back

Acp sir: tika ab sab hospital chalo humare medical team wahan ready hai

All accepted and got ready to their checkup but the person who leaded the team seems disappointed, he don't want any medical treatment now the only thing gave him relief and pleasure is her eyes which gave seductive then any hyper rated drugs. And he missed those eyes while busing after these top rated criminals. He know no medicine would have any effect on him as her one hug have, he want to see the rosy face which blushes brighter when his lips meet her cheeks, he want her to see, only her who pounce on him once he meet her at door step

Sachin (Turkish tone): sir mei ghar chalu?

Acp: per sachin tume chot lagi hai,tume ab medical checkup zaroori hai

Sachin: sir! Plz sir mei bilkul tik hoon. Muje ab ghar jana hai sir

Abhijeet got why he is requesting so. He know well that, sachin's unconditional love for his sister, and how these two love birds missed each other in these period. He witnessed all these days how his fairy missing the guy who loves her enormously, she is brave cid inspector still she prayed each day for his safe return at last she is also a girl who want her love to be back safe in her hands

Abhijeet: sir! Jane digeyena, sachin apna test kal akar karega. Kyun sachin?

Sachin(with bright smile): yes sir

Daya and dushyat got why he has so much urge to go home they passed a knotty smile to each other decided to tease him later because at the moment he is really a mad lover to whom no one expect his girlfriend can be seen. Before acp sir can node fully sachin disappeared from the bureau and his car directly reached to his girl's house.

Millions of thoughts and confessions were waving in his heart along with a swiz chocolates and bunch of roses with his smiling face he want to pounce on her once the door step is open he want to hug her as tightly as possible the distance between car parking and her entrance door seems miles for him he is really imagining the surprised wide eyes of her when she sees him. With cluster of thoughts he pressed a door bell and made himself ready to hug her once door got open his patience were losing min by min. finally the door got open but all his dreams were reached the deep ground once it got opened he was shocked and his love is looking with a mixed feelings of shock, surprise as well as worried

The entire girls of cid team was there enjoying the girls night out in her house. Once his eyes witnessed the scene the glory in his eyes faded. The plan his heart made were flopped. He wanted to spend time with her get out of frustration of missing her but all were vanished.

Tarika: koun hai purvi?

Purvi: wo…. Wo…..

But sachin placed a hand in her mouth and asked to not say. And he left the place with a sort of disappointment, purvi really wanted to stop him but she can't she didn't expect him now. She saw him moving from there disappointedly and felt bad

Sachin had a long drive in disappointment he really missed her a lot and want to be with her he can't even wait a min more to be with her he felt angry thinking that she is enjoying with girls in home by the time he is missing her badly so that he wanted to meet her the moment after the mission but she didn't have a care it seems. Thinking all that he made a drive without destination while speeding the car after some time he came to common stage and went to hospital for dressing and came back to home after two hours

At home entrance he is quite shocked to see the door open while the keys remains with him. So he slowly entered in to door once he entered he saw his entire house is decorated with candles no electrical lights at all. And the aroma of some pleasant flowers were filled in room decorated with lovely flowers around and the note in door with a cute teddy bear in basket with flowers _**"your life reached its destination, future is waiting for you"**_

A smile crept on his face once he got the handwriting in the note and kept the note a side went further in, where he saw another note with a teddy bear he looked here and there and took note which "_**you are going to meet a special one with whom your destiny connected, so dress for it" **_with a gift box which contain a dark indigo formal full hand shirt and black long trousers. His smile got wider and moved to room and got dress up. He looked more dashing and handsome in formals and stepped out from the room but someone from back covered his eyes with a black satin cloth

Once his cover from eyes were removed he saw a table which is fully decorated with flowers and candle light were placed at center with a chines and Indian foods around and along with a sham pine bottle placed in ice bucket along with two glasses with an romantic music at back drop. Once he turned he saw love of his life in black netted saree and sleeveless blouse low back with knotted tied. Her eyes are lined with a mascara and open hair which ends up to shoulders with a curl at end, she just wore a platinum diamond bracelet in left hand and a plain platinum engagement ring decorated her figure on the whole with lip gloss which showed her pink lips all shiner, along with the silver stoned work sandal. The look she thrown any men in the world will end in her foot she just looked as beauty goddess. Sachin's eye refused to move from his fiancé he is staring at her beauty which is not gone unnoticed by her she passed a smile which acted not lesser than any sharp laser beam.

She made him to occupy the chair opposite to her, after holding his hands

Purvi: I am sorry sachin (she said with a light heavy throat)

Sachin: sorry?

Purvi: actually mei tumare mission ko laker kuch din se thoda udas rahene lagi issliye muje cheer up karne kaliye saab ghar aya the. Meine socha bhi nahi tum ajaonge. I am really sorry to disappoint you

Sachin realized the situation he cursed himself for thinking her like that, he realized how much she loves him may be more than he does. So she made all these efforts to make him happy, he felt himself proud for selecting her as life. This the best decision in his entire life.

Sachin: ssshhh! Purvi sorry tho muje kahane hai mei hi tumpe bina waje gussa kiya. I am really sorry for that baby

Purvi blushed hard when he called her baby she loved it and looked him all shy. Sachin noticed her keenly he love the feel when he makes her feel shy. After some moments they had their sham pine all the while looking each other and had there dinner by feeding each other. After the dinner sachin forwarded his hands

Sachin: a dance

Purvi nodded after placing her right hand on his and they started a slow romantic number. Sachin hand slide in to her bare waist and clutched it. Purvi shivered on his touch can't meet his eyes its mesmerizing which could not resist by any girl that too his own girl it's impossible, her clutch in his shoulder got more tighter, his hand rubbing her bare waist creating some genuine pleasure in her vein, he held her tight and pulled towards him, he could actually hear her heart beat, she is blushing her pink cheeks turned into red she could feel her blood rushing in her vein, their eyes meet his lips gentle travelling to reach hers and it's succeed in reaching its destination too she loved the way how gentle his lips riding hers, she responded though she could reach the level of passion still she is trying hard to reach it, the ride play was continued for long then they actually expected, the thing of air which is leading the life but the second grade science was forgot by the innocent couple and they are managing their living with their kiss at the moment, but science is science after all so they broke up their kiss for air, his lips gentle pressed her cheeks and dragged to her neck, when he reached to the soft spot she shivered to the core by the magical lip which making magic in her skin, her hands unknowing supported his hairs and pushed his head to pressurize in the skin he loved it, unknowingly his hands reached her back and knowingly playing in it, the figure which is drawing in her bare back reached the blouse which is supported only by a knot , his hand were fed up with a knot as its creating a hindrances to play in her full back he got irritated and removed the knot which creating a wall to enjoy the full view of her back . The moment the knot was removed purvi's inner soul woke up and with shyness removed from his grip moved back slowly reached in to pillar with her back and passed him a shy and fearful look all the while blushing, sachin noticed her, he could not control himself after such look from her its killing him urging him to own her at the moment.

He moved to the pillar where she is standing but she move away but before she could go far he held the corner of her saree pallu. She stuck in her place her heart want her to reach his arms while her girly shyness stopping her to do so. He held her saree pallu and reached to her placed a kiss in back his lips moist passing a chillness trough her vein, she is experiencing a feeling which is beyond her expectation, she turned herself in his arms while her eyes meet his, without next thought she got ready to surrender herself, his eyes passed such a secure feeling that she forgot the rules of society, she hugged him tightly which looked like she merged in him, he gave his hot killing kiss in her neck while she gave him full view to do so, his hand in her shoulder just got loser along with which her saree pallu also refused to support her in shoulder and went with his hand she hated the moment when her things also not supporting her like her heart while she is with him, but what can poor things can do when there owner in front, they have to bound with his orders because the lady whom they are decorating belongs to him and her poor heart which is won by him so he is its master its universal rule that every salve should follow there master that too on the time master used the weapon of love on them, the house which is centralized ac passing a cold breeze in her skin she shivered as her saree also was not there to cover her, the only thing she could cover with at the moment is her love who is ready for the service with a grin in face she hid on him his grin turned in to seductive smirk, he took her in his arms made his way to room, but surprise was for him, the room was decorated with roses and candles simply a heaven effect, he saw her she passed an innocent, welcoming, shy smile which owned by every girl on their special day, he with satisfied grin moved forward as now he know he is not thrusting her for his own urge, he loved her lot but when he knows he is going own her in a moment he is hyper he is going mad thinking about next second, he went to her feet started kissing her from feet, no he is not feeling sorry for being in front of his ladies foot, as the love does not require any superiority or any equality love just need love back as love is very conscious about its feelings it will never accept some other feeling to be engrossed in them. He moved his kiss to upwards and her body shivered like anything when he is moving up inch by inch after her belly she gone mad and turned herself on top of him and removed his shirts, her move is not a slow one like his, she is fast like her heartbeat which is thumping like a wild horse and crushed his lips with hers her tongue also in action now, he is quite astonished to see this side of her but this is happy one, he once again turned on top of her and started to move down while her eyes were filled with a happy tears by owning him in her the feeling of being collaged with her love and filling her with him and feeling of being her love inside her is a waited moment for every girl, they both felt complete as they owned each other not only with heart but also with body, she slept on top of her in same position and drifted in to sleep by hugging her.

**ITS MID NIGHT**

Sachin's hand were moving in bed in the hope to reach his love who owned him few hours ago but when he did not found any sign of someone sharing his bed he opened his eye and scanned the room where he saw his lady angel standing in front of long window and watching the view of moon and smiling on her own, the moment someone locked her in waist she relaxed her head in his broad chest which is shirt less

Purvi: thank you

Sachin: thank u? yeh kiss liye

Purvi: muje apnane kaliye.

Sachin: tum meri hi ho, bus aj uska ehsaas dilaya, per tum galat kiya

Purvi: galat meine kya kiya?

Sachin: mei itni din apne apko control kiya bahut mushkil se per tum muje ek din mei tumari taste dikadiya ab muje tume rooz kaane ki maan karunga,(made a puppy face which brought a smile in her) ab mei kaise control karunga apne apko iss galati ki saaza buhatne hi padegi tuje

Purvi: acha! Saaza kya?

Sachin: mujse shadi

Purvi(laughted): wo tho hone hi wale hai 2 meheno mei(but sachin cut her off)

Sachin: nahi 2 mehene tak mei wait nahi karsaktha, tume mei abhi karungi shadi wo bhi kal hi

Purvi: kal? Wo kaise ho saktha hai haan, hum sab ko kya bathaungi aur tayari kaise ho payega, atleast 1 month tho time hona chayiye hai na

Sachin(adamant kid): wo sab muje nahi patha muje bas tum chayiye aur humare shaadi kal hi hoga bus

Purvi: sachu darling per atleast 1 week tho time dena hai na

Sachin(shaking head into no): nahi tum ithni chati ho tho sirf 2 din time usske bath ek pal bhi nahi

Kissed her in neck and bit her lightly while caressing his hand aimlessly in her body and pressing it in various spots which making her to lose her sense once again

Sachin: waise ek bath bataoun

Purvi: hmmm

Sachin: meri shirt mujse zayada tum per achi lakthi hai

The moment purvi noticed that she is wearing his shirt it comes till her knees, but she can't view it fully as his hands were removing her shirt buttons one by one on the while kissing her, purvi turned herself in his arms.

Purvi: yeh kya kar rahi ho

Sachin: mei apni girlfriend present ko kissike sath share nahi karunga, wo muje yeh shirt bahut pyar se diya hai issliye mei mera shirt wapas paa raha hoon

Purvi(with a smile knows what's coming a head): chodo na, acha mei hi wapas karthi hoon ek min (she turned to move wash room he held her with wrist)

Sachin: nahi mei kud lelunga apna shirt

Took her from waist and dropped her in his shoulder and moved to bed

Purvi: sachu chodo muje

Sachin turned deaf to her pleading and started to love her once again, they both made other part of night also as beautiful as first part with making lot of love marks on each other with a dream of making their life as colorful as today

**A/N guys i hope every one loved it, as i enjoyed much while writing this and hoping u too had same satisfaction while reading if it so plz let me know by reviewing if u not then plz mention in comment it will help me to correct me in future. and i will post miss in u 2 days i know i am late so sorry for that as my exam got over only yesterday**

**signing of kattiy**


End file.
